Mi destino
by Estrella de la Tarde
Summary: Aragorn repasa su vida en la Casa de la Despedida antes de morir. Reviews please


Este fic se me ocurrió tras ver la edición coleccionista de La Comunidad del Anillo y me estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza hasta que una tarde mientras esperaba a que fuera mi turno en la consulta del medico me decidí a escribirla. Creo que podría considerarse una especie de continuación de otro fic mío La despedida, en que cuento la muerte de Elessar desde la perspectiva de Arwen, pero pueden leerse de forma independiente. Espero que os guste.

No hay mucho que pueda contarte ¿verdad?. O, al menos, no mucho que tu ya no sepas, pues me conoces mejor de lo que yo pueda hacerlo.

Cuando nací, mi destino ya estaba decidido. Quizás, lo correcto seria decir que lo estaba desde mucho antes de mi nacimiento, pues obligo a que mi madre, Gilraen, se casara muy joven para que los dunedáin pudieran tener un heredero.

Así nací yo, y me llamaron Aragorn, y como si fuera parte de la maldición que azota a mi familia desde la muerte de Elendil, mi padre, Arathorn, murió al poco tiempo luchando contra los orcos.

Mi madre tuvo que huir conmigo a Rivendel para escapar de los espías de Mordor. Rivendel era nuestra única oportunidad, pues la Casa de Elrond nunca había negado cobijo a mis antepasados desde que Valandil, el heredero de Isildur, tuvo que quedarse en Imladris por ser demasiado joven para ir a luchar contra el Señor Oscuro en la guerra en que perdieron la vida Gil-galad y Elendil.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, una debilidad de anciano me temo mi dama, mi madre y yo llegamos a Rivendel y allí fuimos acogidos por tu padre y a mi se me dio un nuevo nombre para despistar a los espías de Sauron. Así pase a llamarme Estel.

No fue hasta mucho tiempo después, que entendí la condena que era recibir ese nombre.

Pues Estel, como bien sabes, significa Esperanza. Yo era la esperanza de los hombres de volver a reconstruir su mundo, de la misma manera que, mucho después, Frodo fue la esperanza de destruir el Anillo Único y derrotar a Sauron.

Puede que por eso nuestra amistad floreciera tan rápido. Los dos sufríamos antes las tareas que el destino nos había encomendado, pues nuestro fracaso significaba la destrucción de muchas cosas muy amadas y, sobre todo, de la destrucción de la esperanza. Llevar el peso de las esperanzas de muchos pueblos es una carga muy pesada. Una carga que nadie debería llevar, y que tanto a Frodo como a mí nos fue impuesta sin preguntarnos. Ya que el destino nunca pregunta.

Cuando me fue revelado mi verdadero nombre y linaje al principio me sentí orgulloso. Pero, enseguida, llegó la duda y el temor. ¿Cómo iba yo a ser capaz de resistir lo que mis antepasados no pudieron? ¿Seria capaz de rechazar a la Sombra?¿Podría cumplir el papel que me había destinado el destino sin defraudar a nadie?

Si no te lo dije nunca, te digo ahora, mi Estrella de la Tarde, que fuiste tú quien me diste la fuerza y la esperanza necesaria para continuar. Pues tu creíste en mi, y no solo con palabras si no con hechos. Tu confiabas en mi, y como me amabas renunciaste al Crepúsculo. Renunciaste al destino de tu pueblo por mí. Renunciaste porque tenias esperanza en mi. Y, además, allí también en Cerin Amroth rechazaste la Sombra conmigo.

Fuiste tu y tu sacrificio lo que me dio valor para superar todas las pruebas y la esperanza necesaria para no desfallecer, pero, a cambio, también me causo un profundo dolor.

¿Quién era yo, un simple mortal, para hacer renunciar a la dama Arwen al Crepúsculo? ¿Cómo podía yo, por muy heredero de Gondor que fuera, hacerte elegir entre Valinor y yo?

Lo ultimo que quería es que tuvieras que vivir la amargura de la despedida dos veces. Una de tu pueblo, que abandonaba ya las costas hacia el Oeste y otra cuando me llegara el momento de partir a mí.

Momento que ahora llega. Pues, al fin y al cabo, solo soy un hombre mortal y como tal, condenado a morir.

Pero tu decidiste libremente y elegiste vivir una vida entre los mortales y, como ellos, morir.

Y fue la esperanza de verte unida a mí, lo único que me iluminaba en los momentos más oscuros, cuando pensaba que no teníamos esperanza. Pues para mí, siempre fuiste más brillante que cualquier estrella del firmamento.

Aun hoy, después de tantos años, no puedo creer que al final mi vida fuera mi dichosa. Hoy sé que, por duro que fuera, el mío no fue el peor de los destinos, pues conseguí lo único que anhelaba: el corazón de Arwen Undomiel, la mujer que amaba.

Pero ahora, mi Reina, mi tiempo se acabo y es hora de que parta. No llores, pues este es el destino de los hombres y es mejor que me despida ahora que puedo hacer uso del don que Eru me otorgo, antes que la muerte venga a buscarme sin avisar y me obligue a marchar sin despedirme de los que amo.

No desfallezcas ni desesperes, para mí la más hermosa de las Estrellas, pues nadie sabe que se esconde tras el don que El Único otorgo a los Segundos Nacidos. Quizás volvamos a encontrarnos.

Namarië, amor mío 

Por favor, dejadme review!. Muchísimas gracias 


End file.
